Gravity's Fools
by killertie424
Summary: Dipper Pines was too young for Wendy Corduroy, that was an indisputable fact. However, as time wears down all things, so too does it wear down her resolve to keep things platonic. In the game of love, we all become Gravity's Fools, Wendy Corduroy is no exception. (A realistic take on Wendy's feelings towards Dipper over the next couple years)
1. Summer 12 - Prologue

**A/N: First Gravity Falls Fic, hope it satisfies. I see a lot of Wendy x Dipper fics that just shove them together. I always thought that was unrealistic. Honestly, I think Wendy would slowly have to come to terms with whatever feelings she may or may not have for Dipper. The age gap is kinda weird. Dipper is still headfirst in the middle school crush ideals, were holding hands is something big. For Wendy, due to her bombastic nature and age, I'd think she'd want something more… "explosive." Anyway, this is just my take on how their relationship could/would go.**

* * *

There were moments when Wendy thought she could love him.

It always struck her out of the blue, like something from a fairy tale. However, when one lived in Gravity Falls, fairy tales weren't that uncommon. She supposed a better description would be that it was something real. Something that posed as magic and complexity, but was so simple at its core.

The thought had first sprung upon her when they had been alone in her room. The TV blared and she felt herself drifting mindlessly as the images flashed in front of her. She made comments here and there, and so did he.

Wendy clearly remembered the title of the film they had been watching. "Nearly Almost Dead But Not Quite." The title reminded her of finals week.

It had been odd to glance at him. His voice, higher than most boys she knew, still gave her a sense of maturity. He joked around with her, and the ribbing elbow that egged her on was solid enough to convince her that he too was a struggling teen.

But when she _did_ look at him, when she took a moment to asses the person that sat beside her on _her_ bed, she found herself wanting. Not of desire, but of possibility.

He was shorter than her, by roughly eight inches. His face still carried a youth most girls her age did not associate with desirable and his musculature might not have even existed.

Somehow, shallow as it was, it bothered her. It reminded her of the difference, of what it would look like, and what it would feel like. Where she would want a searing kiss, Dipper would want something more, his speed. And that was fine, it made sense.

He was 12,

And she was 15.

Three years wasn't that big a deal, in fact she'd seen plenty of seniors dating freshman, weird as it was. But that was in the realm of high school, where scandals were hot and the prudes were not. Dipper hadn't gotten there yet, and it'd be a while before he did.

She had resolved herself to say no.

But as he sat beside her, his words a confusing mess of fun and levity that wrought havoc on her emotions, she couldn't help but think he was beautiful.

The kind of beauty that stammers and crumples up a piece of paper because he's too nervous to speak his mind. The kind that laughs with her calmly and doesn't want anything more than her. Wendy missed that kind of love. It was so pure and simple, untainted by life's great secrets.

Robbie had texted her while they had been watching the movie, and she spoke with the elegance Dipper had come accustomed to. She refrained from letting the torrential wave of sleepless nights and long whimpers come to the surface. Robbie had been loving, if possessive. Attractive, in a desperate way. He had been the boyfriend that most girls start with, but never end with.

But Dipper?

He asked about her dating life, he stalled for time. He laid back in exasperation at his own cowardice. He cared about her, she really thought so. And with the fear of what was to come if she let her thoughts continue, she embarrassed him with a snipe about her bra. The moment passed, and once again, Dipper Pines sounded and looked like a 12 year old boy who had danced in a lamb costume.

-oOo-

The next moment, oddly enough, came to her when she was turning him down. She was too old for him, and she meant that. But she had also meant everything else she had said. He was fun and interesting, far beyond anything the average boy her age could offer. And when she thought of a summer without Dipper, the bottomless pit sounded more and more appealing.

Dipper took her refusal well, better than Robbie did. And she found herself more endeared to him. The next movie night they had, she found herself compelled to sit closer to him. It was such an odd feeling. He was too young for her now…. But… later?

The thought was a promise, something she wouldn't be able to get rid of.

And so she did nothing. She let herself feel it. She didn't ask it to go away, nor did she cling to it. Dipper Pines loved her, and it showed in the way he kept glancing at her while they watched the movie. She hated to admit it, but there was something pleasing about that.

-oOo-

The final moment of their first summer had come when the apocalypse had ended, and it was time to say goodbye. She had thought of highschool, of the endless parade of vanity and narcissism. It made her sick, even more so to know she was one of them.

Then she thought of Dipper, of the recently annointed teen, and the source of her entertainment for that summer. His sincerity, his little smile as he realized that she didn't like him back. It was maddening. He stood before her, beside Mabel, and looked to her. It was paralyzing, but she moved anyway.

Her fist extended, awaiting his response. He obliged, the smile on his face still bitter sweet. Somehow, this reached her, a small needle prick upon her heart. She told him the only thing she could for now. That he meant a lot to her. Soon his hat came to rest upon her head, and she had thought that he looked cute in her own. She handed him the letter and watched as the bus crested the hill. It squeaked into a stop, and the sound left her ears ringing.

She watched him leave, his ruffles of hair under her hat disappear into the confines of the steel cage. The bus rumbled to life and he pulls away. Dipper waves, to everyone, then to her… only her.

Only her.

Something tugs at her, its drawing her to him. The bus was leaving, she began running. She'd waved, yelled goodbye and smiled widely. It was only when he was out of view, far down the road that she let her run fall to a walk, and soon, a silent stillness.

She stood there for a while, taking everything in. Gravity Falls was different. The air was stuffy, and her head felt muddy. The sky clear as day, was grey.

Funny enough, it was Soos that understood. He'd put a hand on her shoulder and told her the one thing she needed to hear.

"Don't worry Wendy, he'll be back."

The goofball walked away after that, returning to the Mystery Shack to begin his tenure as Mr. Mystery. It was then that she realized something. Soos was her boss.

Wendy burst out laughing.

Her sides hurt, her eyes stung with tears, and her face was contorted in a mixture of hell and heaven. All of it was insane. She'd survived Weirdmageddon, and yet this was the madness that took her away.

Stan and the others left, it was soon just her. The woods almost seemed to comfort her, wrapping her in a blanket of nostalgia to hide in. But soon, she too left, her thoughts still on the stretch of empty road leaving Gravity Falls.

-oOo-

Over the year, from fall to summer, Wendy Corduroy wasn't the same. She was there, her vibrant firebrand hair marking her presence. But still she was far away. She dated a guy for a while. He'd been nice, he'd been respectful. He'd been the guy she wanted.

After three months, she broke it off.

Often times, it isn't what we want that haunts us, it's what we need. Her birthday came and went, and she found herself 16, once again three years older than a pair of twins she knew. The Shack was hollow, a beast without its beating heart.

Finally, after the school year came and passed, the end of her sophomore year coming to a close, she idly thought the sky looked bluer than the rarest sapphire.

-oOo-

It was with great pleasure that she stood beside Soos and Stan upon that familiar long road. Her eyes trailed along the asphalt, and she tried her best to keep her breathing in check. Ford was running late, Stan had said something about a fire breathing centipede had gotten loose. At this point, regarding the Pines family, she left matters like that to them. There was something missing, and until it came back to her, her taste for adventure had withered.

Then as if it had always been there, the metal box breasted the hill and two distant figures were snuggled together asleep in its confines. It was only when the bus rolled to a halt that they jolted awake. The figures began awkwardly shuffling off the bus, their raised and bickering voices making Soos grin in anticipation.

Wendy was suddenly envious of her boss. How could he be so calm? Her heart hammered in her chest and the distorted dizziness that had arrived along with the bus was almost enough to make her turn away and walk home.

Almost.

Mabel stepped off the bus first, waddles in tow, her smile was radiant as she presented her pearly whites. She jumped to Stan, yelling about her freedom and how her teeth never felt better. Soos, glanced at Wendy with a knowing look, and then turned to talk with Mabel.

"Hey."

Wendy's head snapped to attention and she felt the world shift apart. Still, she was calm, still she held it in. He stepped off the bus, and stood before her. His voice was deeper, surprisingly so.

"Hey there," she returns weakly.

The air was the freshest it had ever been. The trees were a sea of waving emerald in the cool summer's breeze. She couldn't say anything more. So she simply looked instead.

He's taller. What was once an eight inch height gap was now reduced to four. Atop his head rest a familiar hat, just as the hat that she wore was. His smile was calm, gentle, all traces of bitterness gone. This pleased her, but then again… it didn't.

That feeling, that trepidation that she had felt last summer when they watched that dumb old movie. "Nearly Almost Dead But Not Quite," that had been her entire school year, and so she suddenly felt silly. It would seem the difference was closing.

The silence between them lasted a moment longer, long enough for the bus to leave and for Dipper to tell Mabel to go on ahead. As the rest of the welcome party departed for the Shack, it was just her and him.

She smiles.

He smiles.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has," She echoed the sentiment back.

It's a second longer before everything snaps into place. He's Dipper Pines, he's here at this very moment, waiting for her. She strode forward, a fist as an offering. Without hesitation he obliged.

"Movie night?"

Wendy couldn't help the stir of something wonderful in her chest.

"Movie Night," she confirmed softly.

She slung an arm around his shoulders and they walked back to the Shack, a laugh on their lips as stories were swapped back and forth.

There were times when Wendy thought she could love him. But now she knew there were times that she _would_ love him. It may not be anytime soon, and he still had another four inches to grow, but it was there. And that was enough for her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. If you want me to make a full fic on this idea let me know. I enjoyed writing this. I've been in Wendy's place before, and believe me, as the younger person gets older, it gets harder to say no.**


	2. Summer 13 - Part 1

**A/N: Here's more, think I'll do these like one shots of the same story. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Wendy knew a lot about life. She knew how to survive in the woods for several months, she knew how to deal with boys, she even knew how to drink a gallon of milk without vomiting.

But now, when it came to Dipper Pines, it would seem no previous experience was there to help her. Being calm was slowly becoming a luxury around him.

So when the boy three years her junior came limping back to the Shack, a monstrous centipede head in one hand, a nearly broken axe in the other, and with burns all over his body, she almost punched a wall. Violence was a product of her family, it was in her blood. When a Corduroy was out of their depths, you could always expect something to be promptly broken.

Stan and Ford had left three days ago to continue their exploration, leaving the fire breathing centipede problem in Dipper and Mabel's hands. They had only been there to receive the young teens. They said they'd be back in a month, but knowing those two, a month could mean the whole summer.

Of course, with Stand and Ford gone, Dipper jumped at the chance to fight the magical creatures of Gravity Falls, and sprinted off into the woods. Mabel thought catching up with her friends sounded more appealing. Soos was busy being Mr. Mystery, which meant sitting in Stan's old office and saying random managerial statements to himself in the mirror.

Thus she was stuck to run the Shack, sitting behind the counter with nothing but the jar of fermented eye balls to keep her company.

However, the solitude was swiftly shattered as the Mystery Shack's door creaked open revealing a disheveled Dipper Pines.

"Hey Wendy," he greeted weakly.

Wendy almost tipped back in her chair and she scrambled to her feet. Something in her twisted up tight and she felt her breath turn sour.

Blood ran across his forehead and soaked into his hair and eyes. His clothes were black with soot and in some places completely burnt off in others. He was covered in scrapes, scratches and burns. Oddly enough his infamous pine tree hat rest devoid of harm on his head.

The vice inside her tightened its grip.

"Dipper, are you okay? What happ-"

The axe in his hand slipped from his grasp, the hunk of metal ringing against the wooden floor in an electric shock to her system. He began falling, crumpling to the floor.

"DIPPER!" She shrieked.

In a moment of panic she rushed to him, catching him in an embrace. He fell into her easy, his form molding in her arms as he let the muscles holding him up falter.

"Centipede... Big centipede," he chuckled to himself.

His voice, bright as the sun, loosened the python squeezing her insides. He'd had fun.

"I can see that," she returned half worried, half lightly.

They shared a quiet laugh. Her eyes trailed to the Centipede head that had rolled away in the fall. There was a measure of pride within her when she thought of Dipper fighting such a beast.

She got him some water and carried him up the stairs and to his bed. He was conscious and coherent, that was enough to calm her down. He would be okay. Wendy snagged the first aid kit from the bathroom. She wasn't a doctor, but she knew enough to get by.

It was a quick affair, cleaning his wounds and bandaging up what she could. All through it, Dipper sat patiently on the bed, a simple smile on his face. He didn't fuss, he didn't even fumble with his words as she removed his shirt to treat the burns.

It would seem his height wasn't the only thing that had changed about him. And that sparked something she'd rather not admit to within her. She maintained the normal, joking and messing around. By now, she'd finished patching him up and Dipper had put on a new t-shirt.

"Thank you Wendy," he said simply.

She sat on the bedroom floor, her back to his bed as his legs hung of the edge to her right. It was with a flicker of emotion that she noticed his soles rest completely on the floor, something which hadn't been the case last year.

"Of course man, can't have my summer fun die on me."

Somehow that statement bothered her. Death and Dipper Pines in the same sentence was something acidic in her throat.

And then she thought about it. Dipper could have died, and Stan and Ford were gone. How were the twins allowed to be here? Didn't their parents care that their supposed guardian was missing?

It irritated her.

"Hey Dipper."

He looked to her, tired eyed and smiling.

"Yeah?"

"How exactly are you allowed to stay here? Don't your parents care that Stan isn't exactly around?"

Dipper chuckled softly, his face resembling someone mildly guilty.

"Well… they don't exactly know he's gone, they think he's still here with us."

He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh," she said curtly.

The irritation left her, flowing away. They did care about him, that was good. Great even. She felt a smile come to her lips, there was something about this that sparked delight in her.

"Look at you Dipper Pines, such a rebel. Only been a teen for a few months and you're already defiant."

She stood up, tossed her hat aside, and sat on his bed. She ruffled his hair and plopped down onto the bed with a small bounce, her back to the mattress.

She hummed gently.

This was nice, this was simple.

"Oh yes, that's me. Teenager Dipper Pines, a rebel living on the edge. I should go sneak out and get drunk somewhere and then blame it all on my neglectful great uncle," He dead panned.

Wendy couldn't help it, she found herself laughing like a mad woman. There was something about that statement coming from Dipper that held her voice in a caressing vice. She laughed until her ribs hurt, until there was nothing left but the amusement he gave to her.

She looked to him and found herself slowly drawing silent. He sat now, turned to face her with one leg folded beneath him and the other hanging off the bed. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning. It was a look of curiosity, of wonderment and possibility.

She was drunk on it.

"You know, we could."

The words slipped out of her mouth before she could think to hold it in. Instantly, she regretted it. She knew what she meant by that. She'd forgotten once more.

He was 13.

She was 16.

It was an inescapable reality. Had she really just suggested that they sneak out and drink somewhere? For Wendy, a little hit of the bottle wasn't uncommon. Some of the parties she'd been to had their fair share of contraband. And she too had taken part of it.

But Dipper?

No. He was too good for that. He was too young. He was…

"Sure, why not."

Wendy's attention imploded to a focus. She watched Dipper carefully, trying to decide if he really had just said that.

He had.

He looked upon her, still wearing that same wonderous look. Was this really the same kid she had dismissed a year ago? The realization was subtle, an understanding that grew within her like a whistling flame. Slowly, with hesitation and guilt, Wendy sat up and leaned close, close enough for possibilities to happen. She could feel his sudden intake of air as he held his breath.

She let the wildfire consume her.

"Haha! I was just kidding man!" She blurted out.

Her arms lurched forward and shoved him lightly. She crawled out of the wildfire, and struggled to freedom. Her smile was hollow as disappointment surged through her. She internally begged Dipper not to say anything about what she had almost done.

He gave her an odd look, and shrugged. If he had any thoughts or reactions to what had just happened, he neither voiced nor acted on them.

He hadn't been phased at all.

For some reason, that didn't make her feel any better.

"Alright, but I wouldn't be opposed to a little night time adventuring. Its not like I sleep much anyway, might as well do something," Dipper casually dismissed.

She hadn't thought much about it before, but the circles under his eyes seemed to darken even more. His slouched form seemed to cave in on itself. And his brown irises, normally so full of luster and mirth, were as dull as the Shack's wooden exterior.

Something was wrong.

Something more than just a giant fire breathing centipede, more than herself acting weird, more than Mabel being away. Wendy felt a hail storm of guilt cut into her. Here she was having a stupid freak out over a boy 3 years younger than her, while said boy was withering away right in front of her.

How far was Dipper pushing himself? What could she do?

She needed to get it together.

Since his last response, it had been silent between them. Dipper had laid back on his bed now, his arms resting on his stomach. Wendy had joined him a few inches away, and lay back down, her legs also hanging of the edge of the bed.

She thought of what to say, where would she start? If she wanted to help him, she'd have to find out what was bothering him. She turned her head slightly so that she could see him.

"Hey Di-"

She stopped.

Wendy watched as his chest rose and fell slowly, and as the sound of his breath came out in soft flares of life. His eyes had closed, and those tired circles seemed to be at ease.

She didn't dare speak another word, she'd let him rest for now. Between the lack of sleep and fighting a giant fire breathing centipede, she figured he could use the rest.

However, even though she knew she should have, she didn't leave. Wendy stayed there, at his side. She told herself only a few seconds longer. But seconds turned into a minute, and minute turned into five. Thoughts circled her actions like vultures of judgement.

She should go.

She was being creepy.

She'd already turned him down, so why was she doing this?

There was something captivating. Something that drew her in. Dipper wasn't anything like what she had grown up with. He was a far cry from her brothers and her father.

Dipper wasn't physically strong, but he was strong in his own right. He was the kind of guy who cared, perhaps cared too much.

His steady breath was becoming hypnotic and she felt her own stressful fatigue catching up with her. Perhaps just a few minutes of shut eye, then she'd leave. She'd already been here for a while, what was a few more minutes?

The boy beside her mumbled words under his breath as he slept. In her own haze of weariness, she barely even registered it.

She really was tired.

"Dipper! Dipper! I'm back!"

And then she wasn't.

Wendy and Dipper bolted upright fully awake, the former jumping off the bed and latter letting out a yelp. Wendy watched as Mabel Pines kicked the bedroom door open.

"Dipper you would not believe what I just heard! Candy has a boyf-"

And then Mabel noticed her.

"Oh! Wendy, you're here…"

Mabel's eyes shifted to the still startled and rigid Dipper, then to the ruffled sheets on the bed where she had been just moments before. Those brown orbs circled back to her, and a sly smile slide across the younger girl's face.

"Ohhhhhh…"

Wendy felt the urge to jump into the bottomless pit. She looked to Dipper. From the way he was pinching the bridge of his nose as his head hung low, she gathered he shared that sentiment.

Mabel gave a wink to the both of them and began stepping back.

"I'll come back later."

Wendy took quick strides to the door.

"No it's alright, I was just leaving. Your brother got into a bit of a scrap, I wanted to make sure he's okay."

Dipper nodded along, presenting forth his bandages. Mabel looked unconvinced.

"Right, ' _making sure he's okay.'_ Gotcha," she said with air quotes and a smile.

Wendy supposed this was cosmic karma for creeping on a boy 3 years younger than her.

"Yeah, well, I better get back to the register."

She sidestepped the wild Mabel, and backed out down the hallway calmly. Inside she felt like exactly four volcanoes had gone off inside her chest.

"See you kids later," she chirped casually with a small wave.

"Bye Wendy!" Mabel practically sang as she closed the door.

Before she had a chance to go downstairs, a high pitched squeal made its way through the door and to her ears. Wendy rolled her eyes. Here it came, the Mabel train of match making. She supposed she should be annoyed.

She wasn't.

Mabel's voice carried through the door, and as much as Wendy would have liked to have walked away, she couldn't.

"DIPPER! Are you and Wendy a thing? Huh? Huh? You can tell me bro bro!"

Her breath faltered for a second.

"No we're not Mabel…"

It stabilized.

"...it's like she said. Wendy just made sure I was okay and patched me up. We're just friends, that's all."

The statement was true. Nevertheless, something tightened within her chest. All the volcanoes she had felt earlier had now frozen over in an icy grasp.

But he was right. They were just friends. She was okay with that, happy even.

"Aww, I was hoping for something juicy. At least one of us would get to have a summer romance."

She heard the faint traces of Dipper's laughter.

"Don't worry Mabel, between the two of us,' he paused a moment, "I think you'll be the one to have a summer romance."

There was a resigned quality to Dipper's response that tightened her chest until she almost thought a black hole had opened up inside her.

She wanted to slap herself for feeling that. She closed that avenue, she didn't have a right to be like that.

Wendy left after that. She was disgusted with herself. She'd committed so many transgressions against her friends today.

She'd turned Dipper down, only for a year later to realize that he wouldn't stay a kid forever. That eventually he would grow up. And from today, it would seem that day was coming sooner than she thought. She'd sent him mixed signals. She'd watched him sleep like a weirdo, then proceeded to eavesdrop on a conversation not meant for her.

When she made it downstairs, she picked up the giant centipede head and fallen axe, placing them both below the register. She smiled, Dipper would want them.

But then the thought of him sparked images of all she'd done today.

She sat down behind the wooden counter, and immediately face planted onto its surface. She sat there a while, head down, and thought about everything.

Robbie and her were cool now. She could just imagine how he would be laughing at her if he knew what was going on.

It was such a mess.

"Come on Corduroy, get your shit together," she growled into the wood.

Wendy sat up after that, taking in a long breath as she tried her best to calm herself down. She had to, because summer was just starting, and Wendy knew she would be seeing a lot more of Dipper Pines.

Whether that was a good, or bad, thing was still to be decided.

-oOo-

It was only as Wendy was leaving the Shack later that night that she realized something. She had just locked up the door and was halfway to the edge of the property when she felt it. Her ears were cold and the wind was making her hair blow about more than usual.

Something was missing.

Her hat.

Wendy's eyes widened like shining emeralds. She spun around and looked to the triangular window on the Mystery Shack's highest floor.

She let out two tired words.

"Oh no."

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, sorry to leave ya on a cliff hanger. But I want these chapters to be single event ones. Now that I'm covering a story past canon, I want to take it slow and develop it properly. I hope I properly conveyed Wendy's growing interest in Dipper as well as her self conflict with that interest. Don't worry if you think I'm gonna rush it. I have a plan. This is gonna be a slow burn, but with plenty of emotional conflict. That's all for now folks, let me know what you think, goodbye.**


	3. Summer 13 - Part 2

**A/N: I am proud of myself :P Once a day is pretty dang good. Hope I can keep updates this frequent. No promises though, once the new semester starts it might get hectic. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Of all the places Wendy Corduroy had and would likely sneak into, the Mystery Shack was not one she had ever expected.

She had debated with herself for a few minutes outside whether or not she should just go home and get her hat in the morning. That was the logical thing to do.

But she _was_ already here, and Dipper…

No.

 _The twins_ would understand, and they would let her quickly grab her hat and go. That made sense, she couldn't leave her hat behind. It'd be quick, in and out, then she'd be on her way home.

It was with that triumphant rational that she found herself treading lightly upon the creaky floorboards of the Mystery Shack's gift shop. Wendy felt ridiculous, she was being stupid, she had a perfectly good reason to be back here after hours. She didn't have to sneak around like some deviant criminal. She even worked here!

As much as she scolded herself, her legs would not cooperate and her feet continued by treading the stairs with feathered caution as if she was somewhere she wasn't supposed to be.

After a slow journey of silence and stress, Wendy arrived at a familiar door.

It was only eight-thirty, Dipper and Mabel should still be awake. However the darkness behind the door begged to differ. Playing it safe, she knocked gently.

"Dipper, Mabel, it's me. I forgot my hat," she whispered sharply.

Silence.

"Hello? Guys, you awake?"

When no response came, Wendy let out a soft groan. It looked like she'd have to snatch it stealthily and then bolt, that was reasonable right?

She didn't give herself time to answer her own question as her hand curled around the doorknob and turned it slowly with a soft push. The door swung open revealing a distant sun through the triangular window, and the silent form of Dipper Pines as he slept.

Mabel's bed was empty, however nonetheless haphazardly as bed sheets were strewn and tangled about everywhere.

Huh?

Where was the other half of the Pines twins?

Judging by the fact that all of Mabel's "steamy" teen romance novels were still tucked messily away under her pillow, the female Pines wasn't on a sleep over at one of her friends' houses. Which meant that she was unaccounted for, she could be back at any minute.

Normally that would have been fine, she'd explain it to Mabel and everything would be okay. But because of what Mabel saw, or more accurately, what Mabel thought she saw, there would be a big fuss. The kind of fuss that promised endless teasing and nye a moment of rest.

Wendy gulped and began searching for her hat with fervor.

She didn't fear Mabel Pines, but the prospect of the younger girl's constant speculations and knowing looks all summer would drive Wendy insane. She was stressed enough as it was, and Dipper Pines was unknowingly adding to that stress. Wendy wasn't sure she could keep her cool composure if Mabel added even more.

She stepped into the room, taking care to make as little noise as possible. Her eyes darted around the bedroom at lighting speed. She had to find the hat and get out as fast as possible. She was slowly getting the feeling that this wasn't a good idea after all.

If she recalled correctly, she'd tossed her hat somewhere near Dipper's bed.

Oh frick.

Dipper.

Her eyes drifted to the sleeping teen she'd specifically avoided looking at until now.

Dipper was curled up around his pillow as he huddled it close to himself. The warm summer night left him over the covers in shorts and a t-shirt. His face was buried in the pillow, as if by hiding there, the world would stop for a moment.

Wendy understood that.

She almost wanted to join him. She couldn't count the number of nights she'd fallen asleep doing the exact same thing.

Despite the sad sentiment, she smiled. At least he was getting some rest.

Her eyes darted to the floor, unwilling to look at him any longer lest more feelings be wrought upon her self control.

Funny enough, that was just what she needed. Poking out from under Dipper's bed was the edge of a familiar hat. It had been hidden behind the unused bed sheets as it draped over the space between the boxspring and the floor.

She crouched down to pick it up.

"Hmm…"

Wendy's eyes exploded with surprise as Dipper moved in his sleep, turning over. Despite her mind telling her he was still asleep, she dropped to the ground, snatched the hat and rolled under the bed.

Her breath was heavy with panic as the boy's movements only seemed to increase above her.

For the second time that day, she wanted to slap herself. This was crazy, Dipper would understand. He always seemed to. Even so, she laid still as the dead, waiting for him to settle.

She almost laughed to herself sadly.

Wasn't it normally boys that snuck into girl's rooms and perved on them? Some "cool older teen" she was. She was acting like a small child afraid to get caught.

But soon, all humor left her as she heard Dipper speak.

"No, no… don't hurt them."

His voice was quiet, but strangled in pain. It was the voice of someone being tortured. Wendy slowly crawled out from under his bed and watched the scene unfolding above her. She sat on the edge of his bed and looked on with a heavy heart.

Dipper Pines seemed to be folding in on himself as he crushed the pillow he held with everything he had. He kept rocking back and forth slowly murmuring desperation.

"Stop, please no… Mabel, don't take Mabel. Take me instead. I'll do anything…"

Oh Dipper.

Was this why he hadn't been sleeping?

"Bill… I'll make a deal…"

Wendy's attention sharpened to a point as the hateful name passed through Dipper's lips.

"I'll do it, just don't hurt them."

She sat there stunned, what could she do?

"Wendy, help… please. Please Wendy…"

The pillow shifted lower, and for the first time that night, she got a good look at his face. His eyes were screwed shut as tear track ran down his cheeks. His jaw was clenched as he grit his teeth and his knuckles were white as they clutched at the pillow for comfort. He looked to be in agonizing pain, the kind of pain that drove men mad.

She scooted closer to him and her arms shot forward to reach him, once more tossing her hat aside. They settled on his shoulders as she shook him frantically.

"Dipper! Dipper! Wake up!"

He shivered violently as if the world had suddenly frozen over and his brown eyes sparked to life with a fiery last stand. He sat up forcefully and grappled at her arms, trying to break free with all his will.

He was scared.

And that hurt her almost as much as it seemed to hurt him.

"Dipper! Hey! It's me, Wendy!"

His stare softened as his arms slowed to a crawl. His attempts at escaping resolved into a stiff seated oblivion.

Slowly, as if the realization crept along his consciousness, he looked at her. She was relieved to find more than just empty brown orbs.

"Wendy?"

She gave him her bravest smile as he simply stared at her. Suddenly he rushed forward and captured her in an embrace. He shook softly as he buried his head into her shoulder.

It took a wide eyed moment of surprise before she returned the gesture and held him close. In some ways she understood. But she knew she never really could. Only those of the Pines family could grasp that pain and take it in; to cage or foster it.

So, in place of that, she did what she could.

"Yeah Dipper, it's me. I'm here."

Her arms snaked around his smaller frame and she ran her fingers through his hair. Wendy couldn't help the delicate smile that took over her features.

It was so easy to forget that the boy she held in her arms had saved the world alongside his family.

He'd saved Gravity Falls.

He'd saved his sister and their friends.

He'd saved her.

But at what cost?

It was so easy to forget that Dipper Pines helped save the world, but it was even easier to forget what he had sacrificed, lost, and suffered for it.

His personal dream...

The apocalypse that stole his innocence...

And of course… Bill Cipher.

Wendy had heard Dipper talking in his sleep before. It had been earlier that day when he drifted off after she had patched him up.

Back then, it had just been cute boy nonsense.

But now…

It was the hell that crucified him in his dreams. The demon of the nightmare realm. They might have beaten Bill, but as she held the shaking martyr in her arms, Bill had beaten them just as much.

"I'm here," she whispered finally.

In that moment, some part of Wendy Corduroy broke apart. She wasn't whole, and she had a feeling, neither was Dipper Pines.

She held him for a long while. Long enough for the summer sun to finally disappear over the horizon and the world to grow dark.

Eventually, he pulled away, seeming to regain reason as he inched away from her so that his back was to the bedrooms wooden interior. He seemed to be crawling back into himself, surrounding himself in self induced shame. The next words he spoke that night were soft and exhausted.

"I'm… I'm sorry Wendy."

She wouldn't let him do this to himself.

"Don't be."

His eyes remained downcast. It was like he hadn't even heard her.

"Dipper."

…

"Dipper, please," she pleaded.

This caught his attention. He looked up to her, and she could almost see the torrential waves of madness waiting to spill over.

There could be no doubt now. Dipper Pines was a teenager.

She reached out with her hand, taking his still shaking one and held it gently.

"It's okay."

Wendy only spoke two words, but those two were all he needed. She zipped her mouth shut with her free hand and flicked the key to him.

For the first time that night, she saw him smile.

And it was beautiful.

He mimicked her gesture and his shoulders seem to relax as tension left his stress stiff body. They settled into a comfortable silence, hands still connected.

"Does this happen often?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Dipper didn't reply at first, and she thought he wouldn't for a moment; but…

"No, it only started my first night back here. This place…"

He trails off to look out the window at the sea of pine trees.

"...this place has so many good memories. But…" he chuckles darkly, "...it also has some of my worst memories. I don't think I can just forget all that stuff. I can't forget that demon. Even when he's gone he still controls the realm of nightmares. I think I just need some time. Time to forgot, time to accept everything you know?"

She squeezes his hand softly in affirmation, and his gaze returns to her with a grateful smile. He almost looked like he wanted to say sorry, and to thank her. But he didn't, and she was glad he didn't.

It meant that he understood.

"Mabel doesn't know, think you could keep this thing between just you and me?"

Wendy nodded.

"Of course man."

As she affirmed his request, she came to a realization. She'd completely forgotten about Mabel.

"But, uhh, where is she?"

Dipper let out an amused scoff.

"She's having a sleepover with Candy and Grenda in Ford's room."

She gave him a confused look.

"But the b-"

"The books?" He guessed with a laugh.

"Yeah."

"They're watching an R-rated movie that's apparently, " _pretty steamy."_ It's called Fifty Shades of Green, or something like that. Apparently, such "childish" books aren't needed anymore."

Wendy wasn't really sure what to think about that. She'd seen the movie, and for Mabel to be watching that made her eye twitch.

"Oh, should I maybe, stop them?"

Dipper shrugged.

"If they want to scar themselves then let them."

There was something about this that made her snort. It would seem childhood innocence was no longer a cherished possession of Dipper Pines.

"That's fair," she replied.

She looked at Dipper, and though he looked worn and exhausted, he was okay. For now at least. She loved how quickly after talking through it, he came back to her. How despite the situation, he could still find it in himself to be normal Dipper.

Before she could stop herself, her hand came up to brush the hair from his forehead. She caught a glimpse of his birthmark and felt a fondness wash over her.

"Wendy?"

She was on autopilot.

"Dipper?"

Her own questioning voice startled her and she let go of his hand as well as dropped the offending limb that had touched him so freely. For the third time that day, a slap was due.

Once more Dipper Pines seemed unaffected, merely curious. Wendy couldn't tell which was worse, his apathy or her seemingly unconscious affection for him.

It was then that Dipper seemed to really question what a teenage girl three years older than him was doing in his bedroom. A look of healthy skepticism and curiosity claimed his focus.

"Don't get me wrong Wendy, thank you so much for being here when I needed someone and for keeping my secret. But… why exactly are you in my room?"

She laughed sheepishly, and stood from the his bed.

"I kinda forgot my hat here earlier."

To add to her credibility, she quickly snatched her hat off the floor and put it on.

"Oh," he said simply, accepting the reasoning.

Wendy was about to leave, but Dipper looked as if he was thinking of something to say.

"Hey Wendy."

She sat back down on his bed, this time on the other end so that a sizable distanced was between them. That was probably for the best.

"Yeah?"

He looked away, his eyes drifting around the room, anywhere but her own.

"I'm sorry about Mabel, earlier. You know how she is, and… and she knows how I was last year with you. I… I don't want to make things weird with us, because..."

He finally looks her in the eyes and gives her a gentle expression, and finishes his sentence.

"...I like us."

She's paralyzed.

Wendy tries to move or do anything at all. Somehow she manages two words and a simple smile.

"Me too."

They shared a knowing look, a laugh, and soon a farewell.

"I should go, it's getting kinda late. Will you be okay?" She asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

He nods as she stands up from his bed, her hat finally retrieved. Before leaving she stops at the door.

"Goodnight Dipper, I know it may not seem like it, but things do get better."

He smiled at that.

"I know," he murmured softly, then continued, "Have Goodnight Wendy."

She smiled at that, and with a final wave goodbye, she reached for the door and slid out into the darkness of the hall.

-oOo-

Wendy stood outside his room for moment, taking in everything that had just happened. She let the emptiness of the house balance the full feeling within herself.

Eventually, with a sigh, she took a step forward towards the stairs.

"Hey there Wendy," Mabel whispered from behind her.

Wendy squeaked and spun around. She immediately spotted the younger girl leaning up against the wall leading to her and Dipper's room. She wore one of her large sweater and underneath that sleeping shorts. Her face was static.

"Uh, Mabel? What are you doing here? I thought you were watching a movie."

Mabel pushed off the wall and walked so that she stood in Wendy's way to the stairs.

"I was, but then one of Grunkle Stan's recently installed night time motion detectors went off. I had to see what it could be, and what do you know, it's our very own Wendy Corduroy sneaking up to my brother's room."

Mabel, known for being cheerful and the epitome of positivity, gave her a cold look.

"So… what's that about?"

Silence reigned as Wendy struggled to find the words for this. The shock of Mabel being so serious was enough to put her brain in panic mode. However, from the way Mabel looked, Wendy had a feeling she should comply.

"I forgot my hat in your room earlier. I came back to get it."

Mabel looked unimpressed.

"And it took," the girl checks her wrist watch, "thirty-two minutes to find a hat?"

"I kinda woke him up and we talked for a bit."

Mabel raised an eyebrow.

"Just talked?"

What was this? Why was Mabel acting so weird?

"Mabel, is there something wrong? You're acting dif-"

"Differently?" Mabel interrupted, "I thought you'd say that. You know, people change Wendy. Sometimes all it takes is a catalyst."

"And what catalyst caused you to change?" Wendy asked, mildly frustrated at being interrogated by her friend.

Mabel didn't answer quickly, in fact she took her time and looked longingly out the hallway window.

"The same catalyst that causes my brother's night terrors."

All sense of frustration parted in lieu of confusion. What, what catalyst? Weirdmageddon? She didn't understand. How did she know? Dipper said she didn't.

Mabel laughs softly, and for a moment the sweet girl returns.

"You're probably wondering how I know. Come on Wendy, he's my twin brother, how could I not know?"

Under different circumstances that would have been really sweet. But these weren't different circumstances. Many things were wrong with the Pines twins she'd gotten to know last summer. And it seemed Dipper wasn't the only one who had changed.

She had to get to bottom of this.

"What do you want from me Mabel, it's clear you won't let me leave until I do what you want."

The younger girl in front of her closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled. Slowly those familiar brown eyes opened, and Mabel's features softened. Wendy prepared for the worst as Mabel took steps towards her, but was shocked to feel arms encircle her in a gentle hug.

Wendy was beyond confused, but she returned the gesture all the same. Perhaps parts of Mabel had changed, but that brilliant shooting star was still in there.

The younger teen stepped away and seemed to prepare herself to explain what was going on.

After a minute had passed, and the silence had cut into her consciousness, Mabel spoke.

"It's my fault you know. Weirdmageddon. I was too afraid to grow up and I did some really stupid stuff. A lot of people got hurt as you remember, but… none of that mattered to me as much as the fact that I had hurt my brother."

Mabel's eyes drifted to Dipper's room.

"That pain, that hell he's been going through at night, that is my fault. I hurt him Wendy. Do you have any idea how much that kills me?"

Tears had pooled in her eyes by now.

"I hurt him. That was my catalyst. And the pain he went through was his."

Mabel Pines, through her tears, stared Wendy down with an icy glare.

"I can't ever make it up to him, but I'll damned if I let someone hurt him again."

It clicked into place for Wendy. She suddenly understood.

"You turned him down. And that hurt him. I know first hand how bad a broken heart can feel…"

Mabel looked her in the eyes.

"...and so do you."

Wendy wanted to protest, but Mabel held her hand up.

"But that's not your fault. I would never blame you for something like that."

Relief flooded her system.

"But what you're doing now really sucks."

And then it passed just as quick as it had arrived.

"It's a year later, and here you are acting different around my brother. Don't try to tell me otherwise Wendy, I'm not stupid. Look, you already turned him down, and for you to be interested when he's already moved on really just… it just…"

Wendy knew the answer, and she hated it. She deserved this.

"...Sucks."

Mabel wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"Yeah."

Once more the hallway was filled with silence.

Wendy didn't think it was possible to hate herself as much as she did now, but it was. Mabel was right. She had to kill these feelings.

After a time, Mabel spoke.

"Now look, don't go throwing your feelings for my brother out the window just yet," she paused to take a breath, "You asked me what I wanted from you…"

Mabel gave her a resolved look of acceptance.

"...Well, Wendy, I want you to treat him right. Whatever happens, whether you stay friends or you become my new sister, I want you to treat him right. I've hurt him enough, and I don't need you hurting him too. He doesn't deserve that."

Mabel laughed bitterly.

"I only have one loving brother, I'm trying not to break him any more than I already have."

She paused to collect her thoughts.

"That's all I really wanted to say."

Mabel gives her one last hug as she moves out of the way and heads toward the attic bedroom.

"Have a goodnight Wendy," Mabel whispered before disappearing into her bedroom.

Through the emotional rollercoaster she had just undergone, Wendy managed to whisper back a single response.

"Night."

Mabel Pines, once so cheerful, now had a serious side plagued by guilt. And Wendy herself was developing confusing feeling for a boy 3 years younger than her. What was this world coming to?

-oOo-

It was a blur after that.

She left the Shack, found her way home and collapsed onto her bed in a heap of exhaustion. Too much had happened. Too many emotions had used her body as a driveway.

Wendy wanted nothing more than to curl up around a pillow and just hold on to something in the maelstrom of life. A brief image of Dipper crossed her mind as she slipped into an oversized t-shirt, turned off the lights and climbed into bed.

A slight heat rose to her cheeks as she pictured herself holding on to Dipper as he in turn held onto her. She thought of how warm he'd feel and how close he'd snuggle into her.

Wendy didn't push the thoughts away. But she did feel the embarrassment. There must be something really wrong with her.

He was too young for her.

But that fact didn't seem to bother her as much.

Her thoughts soon turned to Mabel's message.

"Treat him right."

A fond expression came across her features as she drifted of to sleep. She could do that.

She would do that.

-oOo-

The next morning, Wendy opened the door to the Mystery Shack to find Dipper sitting behind the counter with his feet propped up. He gave her a pleasant smile as she approached.

He looked considerably less strained as the shadows under his eyes had faded. The day seemed brighter and the Mystery Shack a little warmer. Perhaps cozier, or more welcoming.

Maybe it was just the smile he gave her.

Wendy took note of Mabel who watched quietly from the doorway then turned back to regard Dipper.

Wendy leaned against the counter on the opposite side of his own, drawing closer. He dropped his feet and leaned in as well.

She smirked.

In a flash, she flicked hs nose and he reeled back with betrayed eyes.

"How could you?" he asked in mock hurt.

She slipped around the counter and flicked him on the forehead, right in the center of his personal constellation. He yelped in surprise and backed up against the counter.

"Cause I can," she replied devilishly.

Dipper eyed her suspiciously, even as she slid closer until they were side by side alongside the inner counter.

"Hey Dipper."

"Yeah?" He asked still rubbing his forehead underneath his hair.

Wendy glanced back to Mabel and winked. The younger girl smiled in response.

Wendy slung an arm over Dipper's shoulders in a side hug and turned to look at him.

"I'm gonna treat you right."

Dipper went along with it, never minding how close he was to her, nor the fact that he was pressed into her side. He simply let an arm come to rest along her waist and smiled, sending back a sarcastic rebuttal.

Wendy wouldn't have had it any other way.

It had been an interesting start to this summer, but she had a feeling it would only get better.

* * *

 **A/N: And so this wraps up this part of Summer 13. Bit of a lengthy chapter, don't expect this too often. There will be more for Summer 13, I'm just done with this mini arc I guess. The entirety of the story will span from Summer 12 to Summer 17 or 18. Nothing's set in stone yet.**

 **I always wanted to play with the aftermath of weirdmageddon and what it would do to Dipper and Mabel. While it appears that Mabel doesn't have much of a character arc in the canon show, I think changes would slowly start happening when she realizes what she had helped do because of her childishness.**

 **However, Mabel will still be Mabel, and Dipper will still be Dipper. Just over the course of this story you'll see how weirdmageddon really affected them as well some other characters.**

 **That's all! As always, let me know what you think, and being honest, us writers live off nice comments. Farewell!**


End file.
